


Cover for Podfic: Draconian Measures by Tarlan - Stargate

by ctbn60



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Cover for Podfic: Draconian Measures by Tarlan - Stargate

Cover for Podfic: [Draconian Measures](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2179805.html)  
by Tarlan - Stargate

 

  
[ ](http://s578.beta.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Podfic_Covers/DRACONIAN_MEASURES_Largecopy_zps85e4a97b.jpg.html)

 

Links to podfic are in the link above.

 

Stargate: Atlantis | Rodney McKay/John Sheppard 

 

 

Written by:  [](http://tarlan.livejournal.com/profile) [ **tarlan** ](http://tarlan.livejournal.com/) Read by: [](http://speakingwosound.livejournal.com/profile)[**speakingwosound**](http://speakingwosound.livejournal.com/) Cover art by:  [ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile) [ **ctbn60** ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)


End file.
